Large amounts of information about threats, incidents, activities, risks and other concerns are collected, stored and analyzed by safety, security and intelligence agencies, including police, military, and homeland security. There is a known database that identifies key resources and critical infrastructures as assets to be protected. Traditional, human-based monitoring methods have been augmented by data mining, artificial intelligence, statistical analysis and other computer-driven techniques, which have been applied and continue to be developed in an ongoing effort to protect and ensure the safety and survival of the citizens and both public and private assets. The sheer volume of data and the changing nature of threats make this a daunting task which can easily overwhelm individuals and localized systems. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an integrated, flexible solution which overcomes the drawbacks described above.